sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Ασσυρία
Ασσυρία Assyria thumb|300px| [[Ασσυρία Μιταννία Βόρεια Μεσοποταμία ]] thumb|300px| [[Ασσυρία Τυγλοπλάσωρ Α' ]] thumb|300px| [[Συρία ΑσσυρίαΑσσυριακή Αυτοκρατορία ]] thumb|300px| [[Ελληνιστική Ασσυρία Οσροηνή Ακαληνή Ασσυρία ]] thumb|300px|Το μεγαλοπρεπές βασιλικό [[Ανάκτορο της Ninevi.]] thumb|300px| [[Συρία Χετταϊκή Συρία Αμορρία Ασσυρία Βαβυλωνία Φοινίκη Μεσοποταμία ]] thumb|300px| [[Συρία Ασσυρία Ασσυριακή Αυτοκρατορία ]] thumb|300px| [[Νεο-Ασσυριακή Αυτοκρατορία ]] thumb|300px| [[Ασσυρία Μιταννία ]] - Ιστορική χώρα της Μεσοποταμίας στην κοιλάδα του Τίγρητα. Η περιοχή αυτή, όπου σήμερα βρίσκεται το ΒΑ Ιράκ, είναι μεγάλη χαμηλή πεδιάδα με μικρούς λόφους και διαρρέεται από τον ποταμό Τίγρη και τους παραπόταμούς του. Τα άφθονα ύδατα και το καλό κλίμα έκαναν και στην αρχαιότητα τον τόπο αυτόν από τις πιο γόνιμες χώρες της Ασίας. Γεωγραφία Οι σημαντικότερες πόλεις: Its chief cities were: * Νίνεια Ninus (ἡ Νῖνος), its most ancient and celebrated capital, Nineveh; * Κτησιφών Ctesiphon (ἡ Κτησιφῶν), the seat of government under the Parthian rulers; * Άρβηλα Arbela (τὰ Ἄρβηλα), Gaugamela (τὰ Γαυγαμήλα), * Απολλωνία Apollonia (Ἀπολλωνία), * Αρτεμίτα Artemita (Ἀρτέμιτα), * Ώπις Opis (Ὦπις), * Χάλα Chala (Χάλα) or Celonae (Κέλωναι), and * Σιττάκη or Sitta (Σίττα). Εισαγωγή thumb|300px| [[Ασσυριακή Αυτοκρατορία ]] thumb|300px| [[Αρμενία Ασιατική Ιβηρία Αδιαβηνή Ατροπατηνή Ασιατική Αλβανία Μεσοποαταμία Βαβυλωνία Ασσυρία Ελυμαΐδα Κυσσία (Σουσιανή) Περσίδα ]] thumb|300px| [[Μεσοποταμία Βαβυλωνία Ασσυρία Μηδία Ελυμαΐδα Κυσσία Ηδυφών Ποταμός Ορόατις Ποταμός ]] thumb|300px| [[Μεσοποταμία Βαβυλωνία Ασσυρία Συρία Παλαιστίνη ]] Είναι άγνωστο πότε εμφανίστηκε και διαμορφώθηκε το Ασσυριακό κράτος. Ίσως πριν από το 2.500 π.Χ. μερικές ομάδες ανθρώπων ίδρυσαν κοντά στον Τίγρη ποταμό την πόλη - κράτος Ασσώρεια (Ashur). Απ' αυτήν πήρε αργότερα ολόκληρη η περιοχή το όνομα Ασσυρία. Οι Ασσύριοι, σκληροί πολεμιστές καθώς ήταν και με εξαιρετική στρατιωτική οργάνωση άπλωσαν γρήγορα την κυριαρχία τους στη Δυτική Ασία και στην Αίγυπτο. Επίσης έπαιξε σημαντικό ρόλο στη μεγάλη οικονομική ανάπτυξή της και η πλεονεκτική γεωγραφική θέση της χώρας τους. Από τα εδάφη της διέρχονταν σημαντικές αρτηρίες του εμπορίου της Ευρώπης με τα κράτη της Ασίας. Ιστορία Η ιστορία της Ασσυρίας χωρίζεται σε τρεις περιόδους: Πρωτο-Ασσυριακή εποχή Η πρώτη εποχή φθάνει μέχρι και τον 13ο π.Χ. αιώνα. Πρωτεύουσα της χώρας τότε ήταν η πόλη Ασσούρ. Το κράτος της Ασσυρίας έφθασε, περιστασιακά, μέχρι τη Μεσόγειο Θάλασσα. Μεσο-Ασσυριακή Εποχή Η δεύτερη περίοδος φθάνει ως τον 8ο π.Χ. αιώνα. Πρωτεύουσα του κράτους η Νινευίδα. Στην περίοδο αυτή γίνονταν σκληροί πόλεμοι με τους Βαβυλωνίους. Οι Ασσύριοι και οι Βαβυλώνιοι βασιλείς διεκδικούσαν τον τίτλο του "βασιλέα του Κόσμου". Οι Ασσύριοι επέκτειναν το κράτος τους μέχρι την Κασπία θάλασσα, τον Εύξεινο Πόντο, τα σύνορα της Αιγύπτου και την Ερυθρά Θάλασσα. Ο Σαλμανάσσωρ Α' και ο Ασσουρνασιπάλ είναι οι σπουδαιότεροι βασιλείς στην περίοδο αυτή. Νεο-Ασσυριακή Εποχή thumb|300px| [[Ασσυρία Ασσωρονασιπάλης Β' (Ashurnasirpal II) ]] Η τρίτη και τελευταία περίοδος αρχίζει από το 721 π.Χ., όταν βασίλευε ο Σαργών Β'. Πρωτεύουσα τότε γίνεται η πόλη Καλάχεια. Υποδουλώνεται το κράτος του Ισραήλ και αιχμαλωτίζονται οι Ιουδαίοι. Οι διάδοχοι του Σαργώνα Β', Ασσαριδάν και Ασσουρμπανιπάλ (Σαρδανάπαλος, όπως τον αποκαλούσαν οι Έλληνες), κατέλαβαν την Βαβυλώνα και κατέκτησαν την Αίγυπτο. Η πτώση Μετά από αυτούς τους κατακτητικούς πολέμους, αρχίζει η παρακμή του μεγάλου κράτους της Ασσυρίας. Πολλοί υποδουλωμένοι λαοί εξεγείρονται και πρώτη η Αίγυπτος. Στο μεταξύ νέοι λαοί, φιλοπόλεμοι και δυνατοί, παρουσιάζονται και ασκούν ισχυρές πιέσεις στο Ασσυριακό κράτος και στο τέλος, γύρω στα 605 π.Χ., η Ασσυριακή Αυτοκρατορία καταστρέφεται από τους Μήδους. Μάχες Ασσυρίων *Μάχη Qarqar *Μάχη Arrapha *Μάχη Diyala River *Μάχη Halule *Μάχη Nihriya *Μάχη Ulai *Μάχη Carchemish Θρησκεία Οι Ασσύριοι πίστευαν σε πολλούς θεούς μα δύο ήταν οι σπουδαιότεροι: ο Ασσούρ και η Ιστάρ ή Αστάρτη, θεά του έρωτα και της γονιμότητας. Τέχνη Οι Ασσύριοι βασιλείς έκτιζαν μεγάλα και πολυέξοδα ανάκτορα, τα στόλιζαν με πολλές ανάγλυφες παραστάσεις από θήρες και πολεμικές νίκες. Πρό των πυλών των ανακτόρων τοποθετούσαν πελώρους λίθινους λέοντες και πτερωτούς ταύρους, που έφεραν ανθρώπινη κεφαλή. Στην αρχιτεκτονική οι Ασσύριοι έκαναν μεγάλες προόδους, παρ' όλο που χρησιμοποιούσαν, όπως οι Βαβυλώνιοι, μόνον πλίθες και πηλό. Προώθησαν επίσης την αγγειοπλαστική με ανάγλυφα και αγάλματα κλπ. Επιστήμη Από τις επιστήμες πιο πολύ ασχολήθηκαν με τα Μαθηματικά και τη Γεωμετρία, γιατί μετρούσαν και χώριζαν τα κτήματα, έκαναν αρδευτικές εγκαταστάσεις, για να τα ποτίζουν και επιβλητικές οικίες, για να μένουν. Επίσης, ασχολήθηκαν και με την Αστρονομία. Αρκετά και ίσως περισσότερα στοιχεία του πολιτισμού τους τα είχαν πάρει οι Ασσύριοι από τους Βαβυλωνίους. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Ασσούρ * Βαβυλώνα *Ηγεμόνες Ασσυρίας * Καππαδοκική Ασσυρία Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia * Category: Ιστορικές Χώρες Μεσοποταμίας